<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shift by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176074">Shift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kharg closed his eyes...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darc/Kharg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for 100words, 'discover'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kharg closed his eyes when Darc slid a rough hand lower and bit back a soft gasp. He expected Darc to chuckle or to taunt him for his reaction, but there was nothing aside from skin against skin and scales against scales. Kharg's were not as pronounced, but they were clearly there. They-- </p><p>It had not been a bad discovery, nor had <i>this</i> in general. He reached for Darc, his own hands finding skin and scales and dragging out a moan matching his own. </p><p>Darc shifted, Kharg shifted, hands together, on-- </p><p>On what they both clearly needed that night. Together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>